The Titans VillainsGo to Therapy
by princesstarfire
Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans villains are going where no man in that city has...therapy....dedicated to Tennisgal456! T may go M later for language
1. Slade

Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans badguys are going where no man in that city has...therapy....dedicated to Tennisgal456!!

-----------

Slade willson was not a man of many words in fact some could argue from his cold past he wasn't a man at all. Despite this, the citizens had demanded he go to counseling therapy. Robin nearly fell flat out of his seat at the suggestion, what in the HELL were they thinking?They would be lucky if Slade didn't end up murdering the therapist.....

"Okay Mr....Slade is it? Let's start with some basics...what lead you to becoming a....well...a villain to put it lightly." The therapist asked, tilting her glasses, Slade sat, in a straight jacked, chained up and tied down to assure her safety, the masked man had also been drugged to make the session a bit easier.

"Why do I have to be the villain!? Why can't I be the anti hero!" He asked as the therapist blinked and began to write on her pad

"Uh huh, go on." She said Slade looked up, his head swinging from side to side like a bobble toy in a pick up truck as he continued to moan and groan, annoyed at the situation and trying to decide if he was going to have a mental break down nor or just do what Joker did and claim insanity later on....joker...

"Why are you so demanding? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He screamed, the therapist just continued to write as she waited for Slade to continue,

"That bat...he never wanted me! He dumped for that freak show clown! You know his teeth are yellow?!! Do you think he ever uses dental? DO YOU? DO YOU? Well he doesn't! You know what Bat said! WHY SO SERIOUS! That DARK serious as a damn stick BASTARD! Said WHY so serious to me!! I always wanted to be Batmans arch rival but he took the clown! And you know all those gay jokes are LIES...what do these amazon princess have that I DON'T!?!!" He ranted, the therapist looked up at him, clearly wondering if she REALLY needed to go THERE with him.

"And ANOTHER thing, have you LOOKED on that thing they call FANFICTION? I would not need to force myself on all those little twit girls! I could lay them all willingly, especially the blonde one. What's her name? Jerra? Ferra? We all know she has the hots for me." He said seriously before flopping back.

"Why can't I ever win? They always make me loose, I always loose. No matter what it isn't fair and ANOTHER thing how do they know so much about my life!?! Are they stalking me? Spying on me perhaps? SHOULDN'T I BE IN WITNESS PROTECTION!?" He yelled, the therapist continued to write

"I lost a game of scrabble once....I shot the mofo right in the arm...he won by spelling dumbass...." Slade continued in a dazed tone

"Why does every say MOFO anyway? What the HELL is a mofo? Why not just say mother effer? What the HELL does mother effer mean anyway? I mean did some kid really see some random dude screwing his mother and just call him a mother effer?" Slade contemplated as he stared out at the window

"You know I've never gotten a reward! Or fanmail...why don't I get fanmail? IT'S NOT FAIR, I work my none existent REAR off making those Titans look like they have a reason to be so dramatic! I'M the bad guy in all the epic stories yet I NEVER get any recognization!" He added distressed, the therapist

"They rejected me...they said silly villain awards are for heroes..." He adds "Those prejudice bastards! WE'RE in AMERICA.......we ARE in America right? Sometimes I can't tell because I mean...who in the hell would see a green child and not start screaming their bloody lungs out?" He asked. The therapist just continued to write

"You know...I get called sexy a lot....I always wanted to be sexy...I know I'm sexy deep down but sometimes it would be nice to hear the compliments face to face. Granted I would probably kill the person right after but still the recongnization for my work would be great. You know how much it sucks moving from place to place to place to place? How much MONEY that costs. Do you even KNOW where I get the money from? DO YOU CARE? DOES ANYONE CARE!? WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Slade demanded as the therapist continued to write

"You know joker is stupid, another thing! Why do all his women have curves? I got stuck with some stick figure twits and he gets WOMEN, HOT WOMEN like poison Ivy, I like her she's sexy like me. I always thought she and I would have pretty children but after she tried to castrate her last male friend with a plant I didn't think dating was a good idea." Slade sighed

"Starfire, what the hell is a Starfire? Isn't a star a burning ball of gas, so wouldn't fire make it explode or something? Is she an exploding person? Sometimes I think she is, sometimes I wish she would go blow up but then I wouldn't have anyone to manipulate in these fanfics anymore. Another thing WHY DON'T I EVER GET AN OC LOVE INTEREST? F**** THAT, i want a MOFO love interest! I want to be noticed..." He added in a sigh

"I wanted to be on Broadway too.......you know how Disney, I love Disney. Megera was HOT and I liked Scar he killed his brother you know. Why don't I have a theme song? Those damn twits got one! I don't have my own though!" He said...

_**"I'm alone in the universe. **_

_**So alone in the universe. **_

_**I've found magic but they don't see it**_

_**They all call me a lunatic. **_

_**Ok, call me a lunatic. **_

_**If I stand on my own, so be it. **_

Slade sung quietly, the therapist didn't seem to mind so he continued singing

_**'Cause I have wings. **_

_**Yes, I can fly **_

_**Around the moon **_

_**And far beyond the sky **_

_**And one day soon **_

_**I know there you'll be **_

_**One small voice in the universe **_

_**One true friend in the universe **_

_**Who believes in me... "**_

"......Why aren't you clapping! I was marvelous, damn idiot." He grumbled annoyed, no open appreciated good talent or anything else these days. All they cared about were bi polar acceptable brats running across the stage along with kids whose parents couldn't afford to come up with real names. He wondered if superman had this problem

"Lex Luthor has a shinny head, I remember once I thought the sun was coming towards the earth., nope it was Lexs head........another thing. Why aren't their any girl arch rivals for males? Like females can't put up a good fight...well SCREW you sexist PIGS! I say FREE FREE FEMALE BAD GUY RIGHTS!" He declared loudly

"Do you think I could get on Jerry springer you think? I always wanted some springer beads but could never get any. I like Maury better but he doesn't give out beads. Oprah is best though, I see her favorite things shows every year. I never got to go to one though....OPRAH NEVER ASKED ME TO COME ON HER SHOW! SHE'S HAD EVERYONE ON HER SHOW...BUT SHE DIDN'T CALL ME. I SAT BY THE PHONE WAITING ALL DAY!" He whined, yes it was true. Slade one of the most badass teenage fighting villains around...was whinnying...about Oprah...because she is THAT powerful.

"You know...I love Chuck Norris..." He sighed

"I have his posters all over my walls...I even have a cardboard cut out of him...." He added, the therapist continued to writing

".....WHAT ARE YOU WRITING DAMN IT!?!?" He screamed as the therapist finally looked up and pilled out her Ipod headphones

"Oh sorry, did you say something?" She asked...Slade blinked

".............F** YOU!! F** YOU F** YOU F***!!!F** You!!!"

"_Uh, Security might be needed_..." She thought....

A/N Yeah...crack crazy right? I don't own Chuck Norris, Megera, Disney Teen Titans or Suessical and pretty much everything else listed in this fic...so...first chapter yeah. Poor Slade has issues, whose next.....Happy Reading Princess Starfire!!!


	2. Blackfire

Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans badguys are going where no man in that city has...therapy....dedicated to Tennisgal456!!

--------------

After Slades little mental break down the would be serial killer passed out the drugs taking full effect, the therapist stared down her next patient, and to think she almost became a multi millionaire working with Donald trump traveling the world. Dinning with the finest, talk shows, reality TV. Suites, and houses, parties with A-list celebrities money pouring out of her nose....yeah that would have been stupid...

"Okay miss....Blackfire?" She said as the dark hair girl glared at her from the chains and tube that held her captive so she couldn't harm the therapist or Slade who as currently knocked out against the wall like a ton of bricks.

"What Glofrblack?" She retorted, the therapist just sighed before shaking her head and putting the pen to the paper

"Well...what's your deal?" She asked as Blackfire began bashing at the glass furiously attempting to crack it as she screamed like a banshee on crack before falling to her knees

"I'M SO ALONE!!!!" She yelled, the therapist nodded and motioned for her to continue while feeling around in her pocket

"It's not fair! You notice how RACIST they are these days?!?! What if you have dark hair you're evil!?! It's NOT fair!! I was the pretty one! I get all the bad wraps, what the HELL! WHY am I teamed up with that little BITCH! I do NOT associate with KITTEN ALL RIGHT? GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK LITTLE SKULLS I WILL SLAUGHTER KITTEN LIKE THE PIG SHE IS!" Blackfire screamed, her mouth foamed and she slammed her head against the glass before falling over

"DAMN YOU! Why the hell did i have pink hair! WTF, DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN WEAR F***** PINK HAIR? DO I? F*** YOU IF YOU SAY YES! I'M BLACKFIRE, BLACKMOFOFIRE! Why does Star get everything?? How come when she dies in stories people cry when I die all they wanna know is the details...details details details..." She began chanting as the tube rocked back and forth

"Details, details BUNNYFACE! DAMN I knew I should have gotten Saturdays crossword answers!!!" She snapped annoyed

"....My chia pet died...I was really mad...I slaughtered an army...his name was Chi....CHI COME BACK! I NEED YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" She wailed as she thrashed around screaming like a fish on crack. The tube rolled around with Blackfire screaming and foaming in it before it rolled into Slade who was still knocked out

""WAKE UP YOU DOUCHE! Why the F*** DIDN'T YOU WATCH CHI!! MOFO?" She demanded,

"ARGH, CHI!" She ground out the last word in a ear splitting scream that cracked some of the windows around before she sat still a blank expression on her face

".......Your hair is nice." She commented as the therapist continued to just nod and search in her coat pockets, Slade groaned against the wall his head swinging back and forth, the drugs must have really been giving him random dreams

_**UNBREAK MY HEART! SAY YOU LOVE ME AGAIN**_

_**UNDO THIS HURT THAT YOU CAUSED**_

_**WHEN YOU WALKED OUT THE DOOR**_

_**AND WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE!!**_

He yelled in his sleep, Blackfire looked at him with a WTF face as the therapist rubbed her forehead, this was just a tad.....ridiculous? Was that word even anywhere near close enough to describe what kind of insanity this was? She took a look at the two before shaking her head slightly, no not close enough.

"Okay then, now that the crazy ass has shut the hell up...WHY does Robin have better hair!?!? I'm a girl! My hair should be better! You know who else I wanna PUNCH in the face? Those JONAS BROTHERS, with all their curls and their black hair...F**** em!!!!" She snapped drawing out the F word for at least 30 seconds before it escaped her mouth

"Miss Blackfire, perhaps you have...anger issues?" The therapist suggested

"....Anger? ANGER? F*** YOU BITCH!! MY ANGER IS FINE! DO YOU SEE THIS CONTROL? ANGER, ANGER. ANGER!? IM RIP ROARIN PISSED! YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO WALK AROUND AND BE COMPARED TO AN ORANGE OR A SUNSET ALL THE TIME? WTF, YOU SHINE LIKE A SUNSET!?! PEOPLE SEE FURIT, SOME CITRUS AND THINK OF ME? BULLSHIT! YOU GOT SOME NERVE SAYING I GOT ANGER ISSUES YOU LITTLE MOTHERFU...ooh a penny..." Blackfire sighed, the shinny coin was glittery, she could probably use it lure her sister out before she crushed her face into the ground....yeah, that would be fun.

".....Miss Blackfire please refrain from..."

"YOU REFRAIN!!!!" She screamed before going back to her penny and growled when she noticed Slades foot had landed on it in his slumped position

"Bastard.....they always called me mac and cheese...you know those kraft commercials?! They used to sing them when I came walking down the hall in blue! Stupid Starfire always wore purple.....I'm so unloved and undr appreciated...and I killed her dog you know. Just so you knwo....F** CARTOONNETWORK! They made me a pansy bitch! I was a hardcore mofo in my com ic...I got a comic you know...how come no one loves me!?! I want love! LOVE so I can use them and destroy them! All I got was some stupid sister everyone seems to enjoy pairing up with everyone else from mister melodramatic to the bleeping SINK! EVEN THE KITCHEN SINK GETS SOME!" She pointed out

"And ANOTHER thing! WHY don't I show up or even get mentioned anymore! They just ditched me! I was the best thing on that show!!!" She added

"Actually...I'M the best thing on that show..." Slade interrupted waking up

"WHAT? I almost got Starfire to LEAVE what did you do!?!? She got ROBIN BACK FROM YOU, YOU LITTLE PU..."

"I will PIMP SLAP YOU LIKE THE HO..."

"MOFO TRY IT, TRY IT MOFO!!!" She screamed back as Slade kicked her tube making her roll across the floor the therapist blinked and stood up on her desk as Blackfire let out another banshee scream and rolled her tube into Slade

"BATMAN DIDN'T WANT YOU!" She retorted as Slade gasped

"HUSSY, no one wants you!! The sh*** under the toilet doesn't want you....YOU GOT THE BLUES!!!" He added as she growled and the two began fighting best they could despite their restraints. The therapist continued to write things down as the two villians went at it like cat and dogs on drugs.

"F*** YOU!!!" Blackfire yelled

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!" Slade yelled back

"Actually I have a thing for superman and batman..." She replied calmly as Slade blinked shocked

"What!!" He demanded as she nodded her eyes glazed over

"Men in spandex....yummy..."

"No!!!" Slade screamed as the sound echoed through out the city, the planet and the galaxy. Over in Gotham city Batman and Superman looked up from their game of chess and looked at each other with a similar look before they both shrugged

"Nah!" The therapist dug into her coat pocket again, where was that damn number?!?! Donald was probably out getting a new toupee, God knows he needed one!

A/N was this shorter then the first? Hmm well I hope it satisfied you guys! Happy Reading, Princess Starfire!!


	3. Control Freak

Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans badguys are going where no man in that city has...therapy....dedicated to Tennisgal456!!

--------------

The therapist sipped her capri sun and sighed, they had finally gotten Blackfire and Slade to stop shouting random mother effers and F yous for the moment, drugs did wonders for people. Somehow she wasn't sure when this turned into a group session but she knew it was only going to get crazier, sighing as she read the next name the therapist rolled Blackfires tube near Slade before a cage was wheeled in. Taking the blanket off she was greeted with a red eyed control freak bitting the bars with his surpringly healthy teeth, how the hell did that work?

"Okay then Mister..."

"DON'T! DON'T SAY IT!" He yelled suddenly making her jump, why the hell were they all into yelling these days? Sighing she nodded and sat down waiting for him to continue, instead the....villian if you could even CALL him that sat there with his head leaned onto the bars, chewing away at them with his teeth as she sat waiting until he slid down the bars

"Thou has forsaken me!!!" _Oh hell_

"She forsake me! Thou shall slay thy foul beast and make thouest mine for thee ith shall not know of thy WOES!" The therapist continued to blink, where the hell did these nut cases come from and HOW did they get out?! Honestly she was starting to see more and more reason for why some people shouldn't re produce at all! Sighing she fixed her glasses before Control freak began sucking his thumb causing her to arch a flawless eyebrow

"Um..."

"Call me bob..." She blinked clearly confused but nodded

"Okay....Bob...why did you um....become a villian?" She asked carefully as Control freak or, "Bob" as he apparently liked to be called sat down munching on the oreos he had been given earlier while she slipped a carton of milk using a "claw" for her own safety and besides, no one with the name control freak could have very good hygene though his teeh said otherwise...

"When other kids...back in grade 2.....you know I went to school with ole fruity mask over there." He said casting a lazy hand at Slade who was humming "For you I will" in his sleep, what in the hell was up with that? She wondered as Control Freak began to mumble and mutter incorherent words before he looked up at her. his eyes still blood shot red

"When other kids saw dinos....and animals in the clouds all I saw were big white things! They looked like cotton candy and I like cotten candy and.....what's that?" He asked wide eyed pointing at the tape on Blackfires skull, the therapist shrugged

"Duct Tape."

"DUCT TAPE!!! DUCT TAPE, DUCT TAPE, DUCT TAPE, I LOVE DUCT TAPE! BLUE DUCT TAPE, SILVER DUCT TAPE, GREEN DUCT TAPE! ORANGE DUCT TAPE DUCTAPE IS GOOD! ALL HAIL DUCT TAPE I WILL I BOW TO THEE, I WORSHIP THEE DUCT TAPE!! ALL HAIL DUCTAPE ALL HAIL DUCT TAPE!!!" He began chanting repeadatly as the therapist clutched her note pad....

"What....what in gods name is..."

""DUCT TAPE KNOWS ALL DUCT TAPE IS GOOD I AM BOB AND MY LOVER IS DUCT TAPE..." Control freak screamed as the therapist just debated running out or going out the window either way was sounding good to her compared to the insanity she was dealing with right now

"I...had a girl named barbera....she was a lovely girl...she left me for a man named chuck...and chuck was an okay guy...but he had a sister nmed ivonicashan....inconvashan was in love with a guy named billy...but billy wanted theresa and I liked theresa kind of...but she was married to a man named Jim....Jim had a niece named Kiki....kiki had a cousin named Odis....Odis had a friend named Jane...but Jane was a BIOTCH and had two lovers named Fred and Freddie.....they were twins......I met them in the park." Control freak sighed as the therapist just gaped for a moment

"And uh....this contributed to you becoming a super villian?" She asked confused

"NO YEE FOOL! THOU DOES NOT KNOW A GOOD STORY WHEN THY ITH HEARS ONE!!!!" He shouted as she gave him a WTF face before sighing, why the hell did she even take this job?

"Okay.....moving on?"

"I'm an animals right activist...." Control freak said smiling widely at her, it was creepy and disturbing on a whole new level of creepy and disturbing.

"....I used to be called....fatty bobby! And a whale...so so decided to save the fluffies! I saved all the fluffies in the world......bunnies are cute I like bunnies. I want a bunny and he will be named larry and we will love each other as no other and THEY SHOT BAMBIS MOM THOSE BASTARDS!!! NOOOO SHE WAS SO CLOSE TO HOME AND THEY SHOT HER, THEY KILLED BAMBIS MOM!!!! Isn't that ILLEGAL!?!? FIGHT GLOBAL WARMING!!! FIGHT IT, WE HAVE TO SAVE THE ANIMALS...THE ANIMALS, THE MOTHER F**** ANIMALS!!! TARZAN IS KING ALONG WITH SIMBA" Control freak pounded his chest letting out the infamous Tarzan yell as the therapist dropped her coffee mug on the carpet

"How come no one writes about me?" The therapist sighed, really what in the world was this site that kept going on about and where were the little creatures who wrote this bull crap that had them all going insane? Without warning control freak began humming

"Somewhere....over the rainbow....blue birds fly!!!! Birds fly over the rainbow...why then oh why...can't I!" He screeched the last note making her wince as he hopped up only to slide to his knees

"WHERE HAVE ALL THE BEANIE BABIES GONE!!!" By some miracle Blackfire and Slade were still knocked out despite Controls Freaks out burst, none of which she could deduct had anything to do with why he became a villain

"Love is a wonderful number...... OH HAIL DUCT TAPE..."

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP! IMA SHOVE SOME DUCT TAPE UP YOUR FATASS!!" Blackfire screamed waking up as Control freak blinked

""My....MY LOVES SISTER, YOU ARE HERE!! THOU SHALL WED THEE AND ALL SHALL NOT BE ALONE, FOR THY SHALL BE THEE WIFE!!!" Control freak declared as Blackfire just blinked before rolling into him with her tube

"I'M NOT DEALING WITH A DAMN THING THOU BULLSHIT HAS SAID!" She screeched as Slade sat up

"What!?!? YOU TWO? DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!!!"

"LONELY IM SO LONELY I GOT NOBODY TO CALL MY OWN!!!" Slade sang at the top of his lungs as Blackfire continues ramming into Control Freaks cage with her tube

"SCREW THOU!!!" Control freak shouted back punching the air and crushing his knuckles on the top of the cage and sitting down and crying, his cries got louder and soon he was wailing at the top of his lungs

"SHUT UP YOU PU*** "BITCH!" Slade snapped annoyed as Blackfire growled

"STOP BEING A MOTHERFUC*** BULLY AFTER YOU LET CHI DIE YOU STUPID SACK OF SHIT!" She screeched as Slade wiggled around in his chains

"I'D GIVE YOU THE F*** FINGER IF I COULD!!" He snapped back as Blackfire began foaming at the mouth and rolled her tube over Slade who jumped up and kicked Control freaks cage over causing the man to scream as he crashed on his side.

The therapist just stared truly the horrified at scene taking place, what in GODS name was wrong with all these crazy ass people!?

"BITCH ILL CUT YOUR FINGER, YOUR BABY MAKING ONE!" Blackfire threatened as Slade blinked, she reminded him of....dare he say, with that threat in mind. Posion Ivy...and Ivy...well Ivy was linked to Batman...and Batman...

"F*** YOU YOU WH..."

"DON'T BE CALLING ME NOTHING YOU LITTLE SLU..."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN USE THAT ON ME, I AM A MAN!!!"

"OH YEAH, OPERATIONS WORK WELL LIKE THAT THESE DAYS!"

"I WAS BORN THIS WAY!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Control Freak yelled at the top of his lungs as Blackfire and Slade continued to trade blows insulting each other until they were fighting again, Blackfire was trying to run Slade over and he was simply kicking her as she rolled around like a rabid animal.

"YOU BOTH SUCK STARFIRE IS BEST!!" Control freak yelled making them making them both blink

"MOTHERFU***" Blackfire screeched rolling towards him

"I got your STARFIRE BITCH!" Slade added as the two began to gang up on Control freak kicking his cage and screaming at him as the therapist just stood up on her desk looking around for a piece.

"HELP!" Control freak screamed as Blackfire and Slade continued their tirade...

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I forget this the second chapter but really, we all know I don't own TT Or anything else like the songs or the things you see mentioned such as capri sun and what not, I also do not own "For you I will" or "Lonely"

-------

A/N Well....here ya go!! Read and Review Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	4. Killer Moth

Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans badguys are going where no man in that city has...therapy....dedicated to Tennisgal456!!

-----------

A/N I dare say from all you wonderful reviewers I might do more humor and OH be on the look out for a humor lion king musical one shot! ^_^

-------------------------

3 hours, six sedatives and 4 injuries later they had all calmed down and the therapist was rubbing her forehand again, her long hair pinned up. God forbid they had grabbed it started attacking her, she made a mental note to call someone and get a nice long massage when all this was over.

The door opened and the therapist looked up in hopes it was someone to take another villain out the room was becoming a bit crowded between the musical mental, the possessed rabid warrior. A crackhead that wanted to be called bob and.....now.....oh no

"um....I'm here for the class....is this cooking?" Killer moth was in a pink apron and the other villains were all staring as he walked in handcuffed his wings held down by weights.

"Uh...I've wanted to um....that is....I've always wanted to make a creme brûlée." He explained as the therapist just face palmed

"Come in." She sighed as the door slammed shut and he jumped, Killer moth looked around before it dawned on him

"NO!!!! NO I CAN'T GO BACK NO! I WANT MY CARROT STICK NO, NO, NO!!!" He began screaming as the therapist sighed, why were they ALL screamers? ALL OF THEM, they all yelled did no one talk in a calm, proper voice anymore? What in the world had possessed these people to act this way....besides the drugs that were supposed to loosen lips!

"No no....NO. KITTEN, KITTEN DARLING COME SAVE DADDY! I'll do anything..anything! No just no! NO NO!!!!" He howled like a dog as everyone just continued to stare, what in gods name was wrong with him?

"NO! NO! THE CARROT STICK IS COMING TO KILL ME, KILL ME I SAY SLAUGHTER ME...I CAN STILL...HEAR...THE SINGING!!!!" He yelled as Blackfire blinked while control freak, or Bob for his sake as he clearly stated he wanted to be called over the past 4 hours of hell he had been there.

".......Singing?" Slade inquired as Killer moth nodded before Control freak...aka BOB looked at Slade

"I know......WHO YOU ARE!!!!" Control freak declared loudly as everyone just stared, now what was HE going on about? Killer moth had moved from carrots to broccoli for some odd reason he thought it was out to kill him along with cucumbers....what in the world? Who came up with this honestly...

"I have a crush on Jesse McCartney....Frankie Munick...or nez i DON'T REMEMBER WHICH.....and shaggy...from scooby." Blackfire said as Control freak continued screaming about....something he knew concerting Slade and Killer Moth became increasingly panicked. The therapist sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with this taking out her cell phone she dialed a number

"Yes...4 large pizzas please....yes....no hold the tomatoes..." She replied

"NO DON'T TOUCH THEM THEY WILL KILL YOU! NO, NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Killer Moth screamed making her gape, he began wildly thrashing around ramming his head into the door as he screamed in what appeared to be other languages before he slid to the ground

"HELP! DON'T DON'T!!" He wailed as Slade stared at him laughing before his laughing increased and was full blown out choking, Blackfire scoffed

"You'll never be joker." He glared

"YOU WONT BE STARFIRE!" He screamed back before Killer Moth began laughing at the top of his lungs, pointing at Slade and rolling around laughing as Slade death glared him, or attempted to through his mask

"VEGGIE TALES VEGGIE TALES, VEGGIE TALES...VEGGIE TALES BROCCOLI!!! CELERY...LIMA BEANS....VEGGIE TALES!" He screamed the lyrics causing killer moth to run around screaming and running into things, he tripped over Control freaks cage and began kicking and screaming on the floor

"No the song! THAT SONG, THAT HORRIBLE TERRIBLE SONG!!!" He screamed as Slade continued singing the lyrics as loud as he could making Killer mouth howl. Control freak sniffled

"....I had a dog...named rover...he left me for a poodle, named yevette, yettev had puppies. They all got adopted by some rich guy named Willy, Willy reminded me of free willy, SAVE THE WHALES BURN OIL YOU BASTARDS!" Control freak screamed as the therapist blinked, how on earth did they get back to this nonsense?

""What did you know about fruity pebbles?!?!" Blackfire asked kicking Control freaks cage

"Oh....HE'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" He said knowingly as Slade stopped singing

"The phantom!?!? WHERE? BITCH STOLE MY LOOK!" He said angrily as Blackfire and Control freak exchanged a look before Killer mouth curled up in a ball and rocked himself back and forth, muttering things about going to hidden valley....where the ranch sauce lived...veggies didn't come after you if you had ranch sauce....

"....Actually you stole his look..." Blackfire pointed out

"And you let Chi die you cheap bastard!" She added as Slade rammed his head into her tube making it fall over

"I CHOPPED HIM UP AND FED HIM TO SLIKIE!" He screamed back in retaliation a Blackfire let out a high pitched banshee scream before rolling the tube over Slade and using herself as a human rolling pin to crush him into the floor as Control Freak stared at the therapist...

"Wanna go out?"

"No."

"......Okay." He went back to his oreo as Slade continued to get crushed by Blackfire much to Killer moths amusement before Slade lurched forward throwing the tube off and Blackfire crashed against the wall.

"YOU, AND YOUR BLONDE HAIR DEMON DAUGHTER CAN BURN TOGETHER IN THE FIERY PITS OF HECK!" Slade boomed at Killer moth who just chuckled and with in moments was laughing insanely as control freak began to tell another story, how many of these things did he HAVE?

"I like the name bob. You know why? Because BOB THE BUILDER"

"CAN HE FIX IT?" The other three shouted

"BOB THE BUILDER" Control freak sang again

"YES HE CAN!" The other three all cheered, as Slade stopped to think for a moment

"...Bob has a small nose...you don't have a nose..." He pointed out to Control Freak who glared

""SHUT UP YOU PHANTOM KNOCK OFF! CHRISTINE DIDN'T CHOSE HIM EITHER SO SHUT UP!" He yelled back as Blackfire nodded and Killer moth put a thoughtful finger to his chin while Slade screamed in anguish

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I AM SLADE, I AM SLADE!!" He whined as Killer moth began howling like a dog again for whatever reason and Blackfire went back to attacking Slade verbally about Chi, while Control freak began chewing on the bars as his oreos were gone now...

"Is this even a therapy session or a zoo?" The therapist wondered as the door barely slid open when 4 large pizza boxes were thrown in and landed at her feet. She picked them up and opened them before taking out a slice of pepperoni...

"......NO THEY'VE COME FOR US!" Killer mouth screamed running for the door as the other villains all began sounding off individual, psycho calls as the therapist dubbed them. Screaming random words or things at the same time making it all come out in a jumbled chaotic mess.....

"I should inquire about a raise..." She thought watching them all run wild for a few more moment before they calmed down, good. This was good, maybe they could have some decent dis.....

"....YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU! PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN, NO GOING BACK NOW. OUR GAMES OF MAKE BELIEVE ARE AT AN END!" Slade suddenly burst out singing to Blackfire at the top of his lungs causing everyone to blink

"PAST THE POINT OF IF OR WHEN. NO USE RESISTING, ABANDON..."

"YOU ABANDONED CHI YOU BASTARD!" Blackfire screamed. If the therapist had to hear about "Chi" one more time she was gonna throw some hot coffee in her own face!

"....FOOD IS PREJUDICE, I SAY WE STAND UP AGAINST FOOD!!" Control freak screamed suddenly

"WE MUST LET VEGGIES AND FRUIT MIX, WE MUST NOT HAVE BROWN SUGAR AND WHITE SUGAR....FLOUR AND BAKING SODA ARE..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP FATTY!" Everyone, minus the therapist who wondered just how many shots she would need to forget this moment, screamed at Control Freak. If they had been able too, the therapist was sure they would have started flinging vegetable and other random items at the man.

" YOU SUPPORT THIS!!! DO YOU? DO YOU?" He screamed back before all the villains charged him and began kicking screaming at and rattling the cage, shouting random things at him until Control Freak started screaming louder and louder. The therapist plugged in her Ipod, they would probably be at this for a while...

"Someone get me a piece so I can pop a cap in him!" Slade demanded

"You need to GROW A PAIR!" Blackfire snapped

"WHY DON'T I JUST BORROW YOURS!" Slade replied

"I AM NOT A MAN!" She screeched

"I like Kittens..." Control freak mumbled

"My daughters named Kitten..." Killer moth replied

"F** YOU AND YOUR KITTENS!" Blackfire yelled as Slade head butted her tube causing it to once again roll across the floor before Killer moth jumped in the fight and head butted Slade to the floor while control freak clapped in his cell

"FIGHT, WAR PEACE FIGHT WAR PEACE! MOTH MOTH HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CANT DO IT BATMAN CAN!!!" He screamed clapping

"BATMAN IS MINE!!!" Slade yelled as Killer moth body slammed him to the floor again

"Let me out you bastards and I'll show you how it's done!" Blackfire snapped thrashing around wildly in the tube, angry she was missing the brawl outside as the two continued to crash into things before they halted as Control Freak began screaming again

"JESSE MCARTNEY!!! HIS NAME WAS JESSE, I CHALLENGE YEE TO A DUEL!" They blinked again, what was WRONG with this man? Nothing he said made sense, he was more of a fan then a villain, honestly...what the HELL was his purpose?

"....You suck." Blackfire sighed as Control freak gave her the middle finger

"I'LL BREAK YOUR FINGER OFF!" Blackfire screamed

"You can't get out!" Control freak retorted as she rammed her tube into his cage angrily, if she ever got out of this stupid thing she was going to beat his fat ass so far into the ground it looked like a a planet had CRASHED into earth!

"I'll cut you up and feed you to BEAST BOY!" She snapped as Control freak began singing the Titans theme song while Killer Moth and Slade contemplated if they should start getting together for Spade or Poker nights

"I WANT TO PLAY SPADES!" Slade shouted

"YOU JUST WANT TO PLAY SPADES BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE YOUR NAME YOU ARROGANT HALF ASSED BASTARD!" Killer Moth screamed back angrily as Slade fell on his bottom

"I AM NOT HALF, I AM FULL. FULL DAMN IT AND BATMAN WANTS ME AND WE ARE PLAYING SPADES BECAUSE HE LIKES SPADES BEST!!!" He screamed as Killer Moth blinked

"How did you know?" He asked

"Oh I googled it...wiki helps too." He replied

A/N Yeah the insanity for this chapter stops here XD Enjoy, Happy Reading Princess Starfire. Sorry for the wait!!

PS: Disclaimer: I don' own the characters, song lyrics. People listed such as Batman, Slade etc so please do not sue me


	5. The Brain

Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans bad guys are going where no man in that city has...therapy...dedicated to Tennisgal456!

The therapist rolled her eyes as the villains all began trying to debate who was superior. Google or Wikipedia, Control Freak, erm she had to correct her self mentally again. Bob as he wanted to be called less he start that god awful screeching again. Slade swore on his life google was superior while Blackfire just insisted SHE was superior and she wasn't quite sure why Killer Moth insisted on deciding the gender of them...

"I tell you morons, Google is the better one! You can find EVERYTHING on there!" Slade snapped as Blackfire rolled her eyes annoyed

"That LAME ass little fanfic that I got killed in?" She asked as Slade rolled his eyes behind his mask annoyed as Control freak sat up quickly and Killer Moth blinked

"Were we in it?" They both asked causing Blackfire and Slade to erupt in a fit of laughter

"YOU LOSERS? HAH, I did more dead then you two could have alive the entire story!" She replied as Slade continued to laugh

"I am by FAR the best thing about that story." He replied

"...You were a bi polar ass little biotch that didn't do a damn thing other then go back and forth about your decisions kill a bunch of mothereffers and go crazy so sit the hell down douche." She retorted as Slade struggled to give her the finger

"BACK TO THE MATTER! Google is MALE and Wiki is FEMALE!" Killer Moth yelled

"And how the HELL do you figure that?" Blackfire asked

"Because...it clearly shows Males will find everything, Women are expected to know everything!" Killer Moth said excitedly while the other villains rolled their eyes.

"...If all of you get along why don't you just stop being villains?" The Therapist asked

"I TOLD YOU! I want to be BatMans side kick! Dumb bitch, she doesn't listen much does she?" Slade asked as the other shook their heads when someone knocked on the door. Everyone blinked when the Brain walked...erm, was rolled in.

"Oh hell this lame ass guy? He isn't in our district!" Slade whined as the others all nodded

"GET OUT YOU NOBODY!" Control freak yelled as the other villains began booing and yelling with each other as the door slammed shut and the therapist looked at her list. She would be getting a massage, dinner and a whole lot more when she got home after dealing with this insanity!

"I, I JUST WANNA BELONG!" The brain yelled back in a computer generated voice

"You weren't even part of the damn show until the 5th season or something!" Slade retorted trying to go at brain

"I got COPYRIGHTED!" He screamed back

"...Copyrights a bitch." Killer Moth admitted

"They said I ripped off the Arthur show..." The brain replied as the others all ooed before Blackfire blinked

"Sue Ellen kicked ASS!" She declared as the all nodded

"Arther was a bitch and had a thing for her. She was pretty cool..." Slade agreed as everyone looked at him

"You PEDO!" Control Freak yelled jabbing his finger at Slade

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU!" Killer Moth yelled jumping away as The Brain began letting out what sounded like knock off Sponge bob calls. Killer Moth joined him ans the therapist sighed. She should have known this was going to hell. The empty pizza boxes sat in the corner, by some miracle she had gotten everyone to eat and shut up for half an hour without flinging curse words and screaming.

"Brain why did you become a villain?" The therapist asked as everyone stared at him

"Because X-men wouldn't take me." He replied sadly

"I wanted to join but the bald ass mofo in the chair wouldn't let me! Because he was "the brain!"" The brain snapped

"...JUSTICE LEAGUE WOULD KICK X-MENS ASS!" Slade yelled

"Wonder WOMAN! FTW! She's a sexy mama, Hawk girl! Shes sexy too she's a lady!" Killer Moth wolf whistled

She's a brick house!

Sexy ladies

Oh! We like big butts

and we cannot lie

those other brothers can't deny

when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

and a round thang in your face you get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

Blackfire and the therapist blinked as the men all danced, well attempted to dance for lack of better words, Slade shook his hips back and forth making the therapist drop her pad as she blinked in shock. There were not enough WTFS in the world to make her understand this madness!

"So FELLAS!" Slade yelled

"YEAH?" All the other men retorted

"FELLAS!" Slade yelled again

"YEAH!" They screamed back

"DOES YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAVE A BIG BUTT?" He asked loudly

"HELL YEAH" they all cheered before Blackfire rolled her eyes

"None of you even HAVE girlfriends!" She snapped loudly making them all stop and blink

"...Well you don't have anything! Or anyone! AND CHI got served at GOLDEN CORRAL!" Slade yelled back as Blackfires eyes narrowed

"...Starfire got to be Batmans lover..." She retorted coldly

"...BITCH!" Slade screamed charging and knocking over Blackfires tube as the two began fighting for what the group could assume was literally the millionth time. The brain rolled around taking bets on the two as the therapist sipped another capri sun. The mini fridge she kept in the corner of the room had turned out to be a good investment

"BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT!" Killer Moth called cheering

"...Stop shouting random Michaeal Jackson phrases you little wench!" Blackfire snapped

"...I...I'm a wench?" Killer Moth asked as the brain rolled into him

"...Yes." He replied finally

"No!" Killer Moth yelled falling flat on his back as the brain rolled around until Control Freak grabbed his handle

"Unhand me you wretched thing!" He screamed

"YOUR NAME IS FREDRICK NOW!" Control freak declared bitting the metal bar, sighing the therapist sat her drink aside and walked over to Control freak calmly and pried the bar from him as The Brain continued screaming.

"Bob...let him go." She commanded calmly as Control Freak released the bar, his eyes going glossy and his mouth hung open

"Her light shines like the sun, ye are the sight of beauty!" He declared loudly as she sat the brain up right and the other three turned to glare

"HE GOT INTERACTION!" Slade yelled

"TRAITOR GET HIM!" Blackfire snapped

"BEAT HIS ASS!" Killer Moth yelled shaking his fists as the other two villains sweat dropped before all three charged the cage, the therapist jumped on her desk landing with cat like grace as the three knocked over Control freaks cage and began kicking it as the Brain rolled around in a circle

"Attack! ATTACK FELLOW BROTHERS AND SISTER!" He yelled as the villains continued to pound at the cage

"This is insane." The therapist sighed

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE." Someone yelled as all the villains looked at the window and she once again jumped off her desk as they all charged and Killer Moth dragged Control Freaks cage over to the window, angrily

"YOU DAMN FLOOSIES! KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE YA BUMS!" Someone screamed again, they all glared

"F*** YOU BATCH! COME GET IT, COME GET IT RIGHT NOW!" Blackfire screamed back

"YOU DAMN WHORE!" The man? They identified yelled back

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! ILL KILL YOU WHEN I BREAK FREE AND REAK HAVOC AGAIN" Slade screamed back as a shoe slapped him in the face knocking him over and causing the other Villains to all fall in a dominions like re action

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FLUBBER!" Blackfire screamed as Killer moth sat up offened and looked at the Therapist

"...I was doing south beach...she said no one would NOTICE!" He yelled

"...How are you doing South Beach when it has vegetables?" She replied before slapping a hand over her mouth in horror as he began trying to run out and scream

"NO, NO THE VEGGIES ARE COMING! THEY ARE COMING FOR ME!" Killer moth screamed trying to run towards the window despite the weights on his wings holding him in place as he frantically clawed around. Slade smirked

"VEGGIE TALES, VEGGIE TALES..." He sang loudly making Killer Moth scream as the brain, or "Fredrick" as Control freak or "Bob" as he wanted to called. Rolled around looking down at Killer Moth, for lack of better words.

" He's a Lachanophobia!" Fredrick/The Brain declared as Blackfire rolled her eyes

"You're a need to shut the f** upis!" She snapped in reply angrily

"You;re a batchawhoras then!" Slade yelled like a four year old kicking her tube and falling flat on his back causing Control Freak to burst out laughing and point. The Therapist sighed, it was like pre school for the mad then it went to hell then it came back even crazier then before!

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" She asked as everyone looked and nodded, she sighed relieved maybe all the chaos would turn down just a bit now...

"GOOGLE IS A SHE!" Control freak yelled as the other villains all began screaming random arguments, making her face palm

Disclaimer: I do not own Google, wikipedia Arthur show or any characters Ect, Capri sun. Veggie tales or the characters you see listed in this story. Nor do I own MJ god bless and may he R.I.P. Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	6. Kitten

Summary: The citizens have had enough, the Teen Titans bad guys are going where no man in that city has...therapy....dedicated to Tennisgal456!!

A/N Last chappie guys! It's been a crazy and fun journey!! Hope you all enjoyed it! PS READ THE FLIPPING A/N AT THE BOTTOM DO NOT SKIP IT READ! READ OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN A CELL WITH THIS BLEEPING LUNATICS.... other then that enjoy your time here. ^_^

The therapist pulled out her cellphone. Why were all these people in the same sessions?? No one was coming in to get them and she groaned when she heard the door open and someone walked in with a paper bag over their head and wearing an all pink jumpsuit. The therapist gulped

Oh. My. Hell

"DADDY!!!" The girl screeched ripping her bag off, her feet were the only thing hooked together so she could barely move without tripping

"KITTEN DARLING!" Killer Moth replied happily

"OH F***" Blackfire and Slade screamed together as she glared at them, Slade tried to stop Blackfire as she wheeled her way over and ran over Kitten with her tube, squashing the spoiled little girl under it and using the same rolling pin like technique to squish her into the floor.

"DADDY!" She screamed as Killer Moth ran to rescue his daughter only to have Slade trip him and make him fall over

"BROS BEFORE HOES!" He screamed as Killer Moth blinked

"She's my daughter!" He replied

"YOU BUM! COME GET HER!" Kitten screamed as Killer Moth blinked again

"......YOU LEFT ME!" He screamed suddenly as "Fredrick" and "Bob" began booing her as Blackfire was thrown off her

"WE ARE NOT PARTNERS YOU LITTLE BANSHEE BITCH!" She screeched as Kitten glared at her

"YES WE ARE! You batch!" She replied

"Of COOKIE DOUGH!" Control freak aka Bob added as everyone gave him a WTF face before he sat down twiddling his thumbs, the others all sighed before The Brain aka Fredrick spoke up.

"I think we should"

"Shove it Freddy!" Blackfire snapped cutting him off

"It is FRED DRICK NOT FREDDY! I knew a guy named Freddy, he had a cousin named James, James was really. Really..."

"NO one CARES! Get that through your skull NO ONE FREAKING CARES! We don't care about Freddy or Bianacashashitfacehead! Or anyone ELSE!" Blackfire screamed as the Therapist blinked. Was her voice ever going to go hoarse? Did she really feel the need to scream every second of the day? Honestly it was getting redundant...

".....YOU'RE A FAT HEAD!" Control Freak replied

"WELL LIKE DUH," Kitten snapped as everyone looked at her, she growled foaming at the mouth

"I am like, so much better then all you losers because A.) I'm like awesome and like B.) I have a theme song!" She replied as the other villains glared at her

"You. ARE. NOT. BARBIE!" They all yelled

"I AM SO!" She yelled back stamping her feet up and down as she started screaming at the top of her lungs, each note getting higher and higher as Control Freak covered his ears The Brain began yelling in a computer generated voice. Slade glared, Blackfire rolled towards her and Killer Moth just stared

"Kitten, hunny listen to daddy!" He said pleadingly

"You're a damn p*** you aren't daddy! You're her bitch! You're not even that you're her pets kids bitch!" Blackfire snapped loudly as the other males all agreed making Killer Moth hang his head before she ran over Kitten

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as Kitten screeched falling on the floor.

"Shut up before I THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW!" Blackfire yelled as Slade and the other men all shared a look before thinking the same thing....

Get low, get low, get low, get low!

To the window!

To the wall! To the wall!

To the sweat drop my...

"NASTYS!!!" Blackfire and Kitten yelled cutting them off as all the men looked at them annoyed as the Therapist just face palmed. What was this? Americans got crackheads?

"....Kitten why did you become a villain?" The therapist asked as Kitten eyed her

"WHAT DID THEY TELL YOU? I DIDN'T DO IT, SHE FELL DOWN THE STEPS AND BROKE HER LEGS ALL ALONE, I DIDN'T DO IT! I didn't! NO no NO. It was supposed to work. No no FANGY POO ROBBY POO! No No, no no, NO! Damn her, damn her and her cheap clothes. No, the high heels I saw the movie! Johnny Appleseed! Stop it...sauce, the sauce the damn sauce! I AM BLOND I AM VICTIROUS I WIN! NO, No!!!" She screeched falling down and holding her head before she began randomly head banging and screaming out lyrics in Spanish causing the other villains to blink

"......She's f**** crazy...." Slade muttered

"Mentally f***" Control freak agreed as Kitten began banging her head up and down on the ground swinging her head around as her blond locks flung left and right as she continued to swing around screaming out random lyrics in Spanish as everyone continued staring

".....Lunatic." Blackfire muttered

"I'M SEXY! Love me adore me worship me! Let me be loved! I am the winner, let me win! LET ME WIN WHERE IS MY ROBBY AND FANG POO? Did they run off together? Where is that red head tramp! I'll rip her skull right out of her eyes and beat her spine with the hair nose of justice! Do you hear me? I will rip her heart of of her lungs and kick her with her knuckles!!!" She yelled

".....The f**ing hell kind of biology class did she get?" The brain asked as Killer Moth shrugged

"They uh, wouldn't let me go to the PTA meetings." He admitted

"Who went in your place?" Bob asked

"Her mom, she kinda...banged everyone there..." He admitted

"Oh, who did she run off with?" Blackfire asked

"Last I heard she was some clowns henchwoman....she always was kinda freaky like that." He replied as Slades eyes widened

""BASTARD YOUR WIFE IS HARLY QUINN!?!" He screamed

"Yeah, H.Q!" Killer Moth replies smiling

"You know her?" He asked as everyone sweat dropped before Slade let out a Tarzan yell and shoved Killer Moth to the floor

"LIFE IS NOT YET LIVED, IF WE DO NOT LIVE IT!" Control freak screamed

"LET US BECOME ONE! BRETHEREN SISTEREN!" He continued

"SHUT THE FACK UP!! GOOD GRAVY, JUST SHUT THE FACK UP!" Blackfire replied

"GRAVY! We must not let gravy be separated! No more Grey, and brown and white! We are one fat, one shortening! WE ARE UNITED IN THE NAME OF MASHED POTATEOS!" He called loudly

"That like has a million calories...." Kitten said dizzily before she fell over ready to pass out as the others continued cheering and staring as Slade attacked Killer Moth

"DUMB. BASTARD!" He snapped loudly as Killer Moth screeched and Blackfire giggled amused at the violence being shown. The Therapist blinked again, clearly confused at what was going on. She had a random bum who called himself Control Freak and was apparently a fan/villain lunatic that ranted, raved and didn't have a clue as to what was going on. A would be serial killer that had an obsession with Batman and wanted to either be his sidekick or arch rival but was beaten out by a crazed clown with no dental. A talking brain with a robot body that got rejected, and the other two....she just didn't know what to think about them....

"Where my dawgs at?" Slade yelled suddenly as everyone, minus Kitten and Blackfire who just gave them wtf faces began howling and barking around

Who let the dogs out?

Roof roof roof roof roof

Who let the dogs out?

Roof, roof roof, roof, roof.

"Morons are about as high as the roof." Blackfire muttered as Kitten began laughing so hard she started crying

"That's that's gold! LIKE me! No....not gold, I'm platinum! I am the sun I am the sun!" She screamed as Control Freak looked at her

"THEE IS THE SUN NER I SEE TRUE...." Blackfire rolled her tube into Control Freaks cage running it over as he began screaming frantically, The therapist backed up. This was becoming a bit too crazy for her taste, actually she was sure she lost her tastes for this about thirty seconds into the session....

"Let us get drunk and boogie all night!" The brain yelled before Control Freak lunged his weight against the cage making it flip up right again and Kitten ooohed

"I WANT TO BE BARBIE!" She screamed

"I AM BARBIE I AM BARBIE!" She added

"..................WHY!" She screamed again in one long drawn out note as Blackfire rolled her eyes

"BECAUSE I AM THE BEST! I AM BEAST I WAS THE ONE WHO COULD BE A SKANK AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" She yelled

"YOU ADMIT IT, YOU ARE A BATCHAWHORAS!" Slade replied

"You're a pansyspendaexabitchus!" She replied

"Is that a real world?" The Brain asked before she rolled towards him screaming

"NO FREDRICK! NO!!!!" Control freak screamed in slow mo causing everyone to stare as Blackfire stopped mid way rolling. Blinking at Control Freak for what felt like the millionth time. He was just so damn weird, he made them have to wonder WTF was wrong with him..

"......The hell was that about?" Slade asked

"Everything is more dramatic in slow mo. Duh." He replied as they all oohed before Blackfire resumed rolling towards The brain

"NO!!!" Control Freak continued screaming before Killer Moth threw himself between them stopping Blackfires tube

"NO! WHY? THE INNOCENCE, THE INNOCENE IS DESTROYED! DARN YOU, DARN YOU ALL TO HELLO KITTY!" Slade yelled as the other villains all stared. Now HE was just plain weird, they didn't know if he was evil, crazy desperate pathetic or a mix of all four. Though Blackfire figured it mainly the last two

"Screw you all, GIRLS RULE AND BOYS DROOL!" Kitter cheered

"No BROS BEFORE HOES!" Control Freak yelled

"GIRLS RULE! WE RULE! It TAKES THREE OF YOU TO FIGHT, BUT WE CAN WIN WITH TWO!" She retorted knowingly

"Damn you Robin." The males all sighed as Blackfire nodded smirking

"Yes, yes darn him. Darn him and his pink fuzzy slippers...." She said sadistically as everyone, including the therapist stared

".......He has pink fuzzy slippers?" Slade asked as Blackfire nodded shruging

"......He just lost his badass membership." The brain declared as everyone nodded in agreement

"....Now....about the serious subject. I AM GONNA BE BATMANS ACRH RIVAL YOU MOFOS CAN ALL DIE, DIE I DAY!!!" Slade screamed

"Don't you mean I say?" Control Freak asked

"No I mean Iday, like Icary..." Slade admitted

"S.O.B I KNEW YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING IN YOUR OFFICE THAT DAY!!!" Blackfire screamed as the other males all blinked

".....Actually I watch it too. OOOH right after Dr. Phill and Maury!!" Killer Moth said

"SAME! Though I need my Oprah and GAIL!!! I love Gails hair!!" The Brain yelled excitedly

"You are ALL FORGETTING THE IMPORTANT ONE!..............Ricky lake...." Control Freak replied

".........."

"I......have no words." Kitten sighed

"Truly disgraceful...." The Brain added

"She's been off air for like, since dirt came along." Blackfire said

"WELL F*** YOU ALL YOU FOOD RACIST LITTLE BUSHEHEADS!" Control Freak yelled as the others all glared

"WTF IS A BUSHEHEAD? LAME-O!" Kitten replied

"I hate text talk." Killer moth said loudly as the clock chimed 5 and the Therapist grabbed her things as quickly as she could when all eyes turned on her

"SHE'S LEAVING!" Blackfire yelled

"SHE'S GOING TO THE TWILIGHT ZONE ISN'T SHE? ISN'T SHE? TAKE ME WITH YOU I AM WORTHY!" Control Freak yelled as The Therapist just continued packing up as quickly as she could when Slade yelled

"BATMAN COME FOR ME!!!" At the top of his lungs and she hopped over Blackfires tube, flipped over Control Freaks cage before dashing out the door and bolting it behind her as quickly as she could. The villains all stared at the door before glancing at each other thinking the same thing. They all lined up together..

High school musical! Who says we have to let it go

it's the best part we've ever known

Step into the future.

HEY

We'll hold onto

High school musical (Musical)

Let's celebrate where we come from! (Celebrate)

The friends who've been there all along, oh yeah

(I wish my life could be like a)

High school musical

(High school musical)

Who says we have to let it go?

It's the best part we've ever known!

Step into the future!

We'll hold onto

High school musical

Let's celebrate where we come from

They began doing the can-can together, problem being with binds they found they kinda couldn't, still the made the effort still singing.

ALL TOGETHER, MAKES IT BETTER.

Memories that will last forever!

I WANT THE REST OF

My life to feel just like a

High School Musical!!

"WE SHALL CONQUER BROADWAY!" Slade cheered as Blackfire flicked him off making them all cheer together...

A/N..........Kay, so....we totally see how Therapy worked out! XD Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support and be on the look out for the next humor story! Oh and scroll down if you wanna read the Alt ending I wrote just for you guys! Read and REVIEW!

The Therapist slid off her wig letting her long red hair fall down as her contact came out showing off bright green emerald eyes. Robin walked up to his girlfriend of 6 months and smiled before hugging her

"So....still wanna go into therapy?" He asked as she shook her head no frantically before he smiled and kissed her cheek. Sure, it was rather dirty of him to purposely set her up with a bunch of psychos to keep her from taking on jobs that would keep her away from him for hours on end. But it wasn't all that bad...not like anything crazy happened

"I'll run you a nice bubble bath and everything come on." He said slipping a cash envelope to the person at the desk as he walked out with her. He was good. Bad. But oh so good....

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any of the characters from teen titans. Nor do I own the lyrics for High school musical. Get Low OR who let the dogs out. No copyright infringement is intended....

A/N XD aren't I devious? Did you really see that coming? Well to be honest. The therapist started out as my own and then I was like hmm what if as an ALT ending I made her someone they all knew but didn't recognize?? And it just hit me so hope you enjoyed! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	7. Alt: Teen Titans Villains go Broadway

Summary: They did the time, they paid for the crime....now, The Slades are gonna SHINE!!

----

They had been in therapy together for only one day and they knew it was destiny, though for some odd reason, the therapist had never returned. They weren't really sure why, but Kitten pointed out she had seemed a little crazy so it could have very well been that. No one came to separate them, they only threw food in and quickly shot doors, again, no one could really guess what was wrong, maybe it was the holidays! Looking out the window Blackfire foamed hungrily at the snow, she wanted some ice cream!!

It had only taken a few notes and screams to realize their goal their dream! They were going......to Broadway!!!

"FROM THE TOP! 5,6,3,QUITNA!" Control freak aka Bobby-museta-herkie-fruiticuous the first said, yes, bob wasnt enough. Control Freak insisted on a full name after the whole finding yourself discussion much to everyones annoyance but he played the fork so they allowed him his moment

"OH!"

"OH!"

"AH"

"LA"

"Da"

"SUGAH HONEY ICED TEA!!!!!"

Everyone blinked annoyed at Blackfire who was screaming her words

"You are not a thug sit your ass down!" Slade ordered as she growled, the minute Slade had his back turned. OOOOH THE THINGS SHE WAS GONNA DO TO HIM. She was gona rip him up with her bare hands and do things, so many things! SHE WAS GONNA BEEPING.....

"Muahahahahahah!!!" Blackfire began laughing maically as the others all blinked

"...Crazy ass" Kitten muttered

"UNO DIOS 3 5 7!" She yelled as they all broke out in cheographed dance

"**Cotton candy, cotton candy, cotton candy, blade blades....knives, guns and cybersites! BLOW IT DOWN SHAKE IT UP YOU AINT NEVER GONNA GET ENOUGH! WOOT WOOT ALL MY PEOPLE LET ME HEAR YOU SAY WOOP WOOP!" Control Freak belted out as the others **danced on their hands and knees, err most of them brain was forced to just skid back and forth along them.

"SHAKE YA LITTLE BEEP SHAKE YA LITTLE BEEP! WOOT WOOT OOOOH MY BROTHAS IN THE HOUSE LET ME TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, BETTER HEAR MY WORDS BETTER KNOW MY SOUND! MY NAME IS SLADE!"

The others jazz squared flashing hands and swinging their legs around

"HIS NAME IS SLADE! WHAT?" They repeated at the top of their lungs

"I go to the clubs speak 8 lingos all up in april and i shake my little shake my little"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPING BEEEP!" The brain howled as everyone continued shaking around

Suddenly the boys back up and the girls catwalked towards each other

**We bout to throw dem bows**

**We bout to swang dem thangs**

The boys all swung their fists sliding in a line dance as Kiteen and Blackfire proceed to beat the crap out of each other, yanking hair and swinging fists like crazy.

**There she go talkin' her mess**

**All around town makin' me stress**

**I need to get this off my chest**

**And if her friend want some then she'll be next**

**It really ain't that complicated**

**Y'all walking round looking all frustrated**

**Want some plex come on let's make it**

**Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'**

Control Freak bopped his shoulders up and down with "deadly" precision

**Know you really don't wanna step to dis**

**Really don't know why you talkin' shit**

**You 'bout to catch one right in the lip**

**It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**

**We bout to throw dem bows**

**We bout to swang dem thangs**

**We bout to throw dem bows**

They slid swinging their arms around, oh yes, they were badASS.

Suddenly the music stopped

"YOUR pitch is WAY OFF!" Killer Moth hissed at Control freak who only huffed folding his arms

"Control fre"

"MY NAME IS BOB!!!! BOB!!!!! BOB YOU WINGED SON OF A FEMALE TIFFANY MORTON GOOBERRY!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB I AM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Without wanring Control Freak began breaking things and slamming his head around before Blackfire walked over and slapped him down

"STOP BEING A PUNK BITCH!" She screamed

"I AINT NO PUNK B! YOU BE THE PUNK BE! THOU HAS DISTORED THU HONOR!!!" Control Freak screamed before she pimp slapped him back down on the floor

"........I think she wants to do the do the do the do with him!" Killer Moth chuckled slyly as everyone blinked at him before Blackfire let out another scream and tackled the moth, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"YOU SPEAK THAT AGAIN IM GONNA DO YOU SOME DAMAGE! YOU GOT THAT? YOU GOT THAT PUNK!!!! DO YOU GOT THAT? ill shove a carrot up your ass!" She threatened as Killer Mouth howled loudly

"NO THE VEGGIES OH NOOOOOOOOO NOOO SPARE ME! SPARE ME NO!!!"

**"**Shut up! OR ILL CUT OFF YOUR DING DONG!!" Blackfire threatened again

"She's such a man. WED THEE, AND THOU SHALL HAVE THY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THEY QUEEN!!" Control freak hollered

"Really? really? STFU IM THE SEX GOD NO ONE GETS MARRIED CEPT TO ME! CAUSE! I! AM! SLADE!" The masked man declared thrusting into the air as everyone blinked

"Thats not even right"

"You are so mentally effed"

"Effing perv"

"WHO ASKED YOU? JUDGEMENTAL BASTARDS! BASTARDS! YOURE ALL BASTARDOS!" He declared

"WHOOOOOOOOOO THAT SEXY MAN FROM TITANIC!!!" Kitten shrieked as Blackfire nodded

"Gonna get freaky with him!"

"All night!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Thats right!"

"TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL. TO THE WALL TILL THE NEIGHBOORS HEAR US H...."

"OH MAN!" "Bob" yelled covering his ears

"NOT EVEN RIGHT!" The brain yelled in his computerized voice

"YOU SICK FREAKS!" Slade declared pointing the finger

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! It's because you cant get ALL OF DIS!" Blackfire declared spinning around

"......Do that one more time? I didnt get that...." Control Freak repeated in a dazed tone

"I said you JUST CANT GET ALL OF DIS!!" Blackfire said shaking her hips as she worked her way in a circle

"I WANNA DO IT! ALL OF DIS! ALL OF DIS ALL OF DIS!" Blackfire and Kitten began fighting over the spotlight still spinning around in circles

"STOP LOOKING AT MY DAUGHTER!" Killer Moth screamed finally

"CAN WE GET BACK TO PRACTICE?!?!" Slade screamed as everyone nodded

1. 2. 1234!!!

"S-L-A-D-E WE ARE SLADES YES SIREE!!! OH!" They all sang in harmony before the brain begin beep boxing and Slade jumped forward slamming his fist down and break dancing, every move being ten times more wild or over the top then the next as Kitten and Blackfire bobbed together

"YO, YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!" They chanted

"OOOOH LET IT LOOSE LET IT FREE AND THIS IS ME!" Without warning Blackfire ripped her shirt off causing everyone to blink

"...................WHAT THE HELL!??" Slade exclaimed. They had a long way to go...

------

A/N This is gonna be a shortish one if you guys want me to continue it, but I thought a sequel would do! SO AGAIN this is dedicated to Tenn!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own the songs get low other then the ones i wrote or the remixed lyrics and I do not own the Teen Titan Characters or villains


End file.
